


Lovesick

by xxxshino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxshino/pseuds/xxxshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami falls sick during summer training camp and Kuroko is assigned to take care of him. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> My initial plan was to write something based on the headcanon that Kuroko would pet Kagami on his head when he isn't feeling that great but somehow turned into this... Haven't written anything for a long time, please forgive me for my lack of vocabulary haha.

"A...Achoo!" Kagami rubbed his nose and sniffed again. After running on the beach under the hot sun for hours (self training for himself, since Riko didn't allow him to play basketball anyway), then running back to the inn across the chilly beach in the evening, of course he would have fallen sick. Or at least, he didn't expect to fall sick just from this. All heads round the dinner table turned to look at Kagami, and he frowned sheepishly. 

"And I thought idiots like Kagami-kun wouldn't fall sick." 

"Kuroko, you lil'...! Achoo!" Another sneeze. Kagami groaned inwardly. 

"Now now, spare him your sarcasm for once, Kuroko-kun. As much as I would like to lecture Bakagami right now for falling sick during training camp, what he really needs now is plenty of rest. Don't even think of trying to sneak out and play basketball at night!" Riko shot a look at Kagami. The redhead looked sideways and made a small noise of disagreement under his breath. "Kuroko, you are in charge of keeping an eye on him since both of you are sharing rooms." With that, everyone stood up from the dining table to clear their plates.

"Hey Kuroko and Kagami, Mitobe and I will help to clear your plates! You guys can head back to your room first so that Kagami can turn in early." Koganei and Mitobe walked over and stacked the plates, the former flashing a smile at the duo. Mitobe, as usual, simply nodded in agreement. 

"Hey, I'm only down with a flu, not handicapped! I can clear my own plates...desu!" 

Kuroko hand-jutted the redhead before dragging him away from the dining room by his shirt. "Kagami-kun, be glad that they are helping us. Thank you senpai-tachi, I'll try my best to take care of this idiot here." With that, the first year duo left the area with Kagami being dragged along. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagami-kun, please wash up and change your clothes. Meanwhile, I will be going out to get some medication and warm water to standby." With that, Kuroko left the room. Kagami sighed as he grabbed his toothbrush and a change of clothes to the common toilet to wash up. Seriously, it was only a small cold, why was everyone making such a big fuss over him? He grabbed his toothbrush and stuck it into his mouth... only to realise that it was the toothpaste bottle. 

Maybe he wasn't feeling that well afterall.

Kuroko was already back in the room, laying out the futons.

"Aren't the futons too close? You will catch my cold, you know." The blue haired boy looked up and pointed to the sofa at the corner of the room. 

"I'm giving up my futon for Kagami-kun, since I know you can be quite a rowdy sleeper. As for me, I'll be sleeping on the sofa today." 

Kagami's eyes widened in surprise. He certainly didn't expect Kuroko to give up his bed for him. Kagami knew Kuroko has always been selfless and loved to put others before himself, but this was the first time he has experienced it firsthand. He was about to protest against the idea, when Kuroko instinctively shot back at him.

"Don't even try to protest, Kagami-kun. Or would you like another hand jut from me?" Kagami raised his hands up in defeat, sighing. Kagami: 0; Kuroko: 1.

"Fine, but promise me that you will allow me to return this favor to you someday. I want to do something for you in return too." He could feel his cheeks burning. Feeling awkward, he looked away. There was nothing but silence for a few seconds before Kuroko spoke up.

"... I'm surprised that Kagami-kun can say such embarrassing things."

"Shut up! Says the person who says them without changing facial expressions--- Achoo!" Yet another sneeze. Kagami could feel that his eyes were starting to water. Kuroko stood up and offered the tissue box to him. The taller teen muttered a small "thanks" under his breath. Before he could realise what was happening, Kuroko's face suddenly zoomed in and Kagami could only feel confusion and panic. 

"Wha---"

With Kuroko tiptoeing and pulling Kagami's head towards him, their foreheads touched. 

"... This is not good. You are burning up, Kagami-kun." 

The redhead could feel the cool hands on him face that held his face looking into those blue orbs filled with worry. If his face wasn't burning up a second ago, it definitely was now. Kuroko gently swept Kagami's bangs to one side and wiped the sweat on his forehead away before pulling away.

"Please sit on the futon, Kagami-kun. You will need to eat your medicine." Those words, however, wasn't process by his brain as he stood still. The gentle touches lingered on his skin. 

"Kagami-kun?"

Snapping out of his trance, Kagami managed a nod before sitting down on the futon. Kuroko scooted to the side of the futon. 

"Say 'ahh'..."

Perhaps the fever that left Kagami feeling dizzy and confused. The redhead simply followed Kuroko's instructions and let the smaller boy feed him. The situation was clear to him only when he felt the bitter taste of the medicine in his mouth.

"---wait! I'm not a kid! I can do this by myself!" 

Kuroko put on his poker face.

"But Kagami-kun responded and allowed me to feed you." 

That bastard, he was definitely laughing behind that mask of his. 

"You...! Don't take advantage of a sick person!" 

"So Kagami-kun is finally willing to admit that he's sick." 

Kagami: 0; Kuroko: 2. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking the medicine, Kagami was immediately forced to lie down and sleep by Kuroko. The latter had helped to prepare a cool compress for his forehead (the inn didn't have fever patches) and tucked him in nicely before closing the lights and leaving the room to wash up. 

Kuroko's actions stirred up a foreign but warm feeling from his stomach and he could feel his face heating up just from thinking about today's events. A caring and serious Kuroko was something he had never really seen before. Kuroko would definitely make a good mother---- wait, what was he saying?! Those thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened. Kagami immediately pretended to sleep.

'Why am I even pretending to sleep...' 

He peeked at Kuroko who was trying to be discreet about keeping and packing his stuff, afraid that he would wake up the 'sleeping' redhead. He was forced to pretend to sleep again when the blue haired boy turned around and walked towards him with a bucket of water. Kuroko then proceeded to kneel beside the futon and gently removed the compress. He could feel his forehead being wiped dry and moments later, Kuroko's forehead on his. The bangs that were tickling his forehead definitely wasn't helping with the situation. Kagami was ticklish. 

Another cool compress was placed on his forehead before he dozed off. 

 

...

 

At some point of the night, Kuroko had fallen asleep next to Kagami. 

"That idiot, he will catch a cold..." 

And Kagami pulled Kuroko to his side. 

 

...

 

Kuroko was never a morning person. He will never wakeup unless the alarm clock blaring into his ears or someone shakes him and shouts at him until he wakes up due to discomfort. (Back then, Akashi was the only one who could wake him up just by calling his name. That one word sure was full of discomfort.) He was starting to sweat due to something akin to a big pillow radiating heat beside him and partially also due to the morning sun that was literally burning his back. Kuroko tried to flip around and get up, only to realise that he couldn't move. 

He opened his eyes only to see Kagami's sleeping face. Their faces were close enough for their nose to be touching. The tanned teen smelt like strawberries; must have been his shampoo. Well, now's not the time to be thinking about how people smell. Kuroko tried to shake Kagami to wake him up and tried to kick his tangled legs free. 

"Kagami-kun, please wake up."

Kagami stirred slightly. Kuroko tried to make more movements. The redhead groaned. 'Seems like this is working', Kuroko mused. 

However, the larger teen held him tighter instead and made a small incomprehensible noise before burying his face into the crook of Kuroko's neck. Kuroko sighed. The fact that Kagami was breathing warm air onto his neck wasn't helping at all. Also, he still had his vice-like grip around his waist. 

"Kagami-kun, don't blame me for doing this."

One hand jut later, Kagami finally woke up. 

"Ah pain pain... Is this how you treat your patients, Kuroko?!" Kagami rubbed his sides, swearing under his breath.

"You wouldn't wake up. Please let go of me."

Eyes widened in surprise when the tanned teen finally realised the kind of position they were in. Flustered, he tried to apologise and get out of the futon.

"Sorry---- woah!" 

A thump. 

In his attempt to stand up, Kagami tripped over Kuroko's legs (of course Bakagami didn't realised that their legs were tangled) and fell on Kuroko. 

"---Please get off me, Kagami-kun. Also, that hurts." 

"Sorry!" Scrambling, Kagami used his hands for support and tried to get up. As if the previous position wasn't awkward enough, their position now was a hundred times more awkward. Kagami's left leg was sandwiched between Kuroko's thighs and both his hands were placed beside the smaller teen's head, who was currently lying on the futon. His bed hair was horrible as usual; his shirt exposing part of his collarbones. 

Kuroko caught him staring. 

"..." An awkward silence while Kagami tried to stand up. His face was probably as red as his hair now. 

"I'll go wash up." 

Unbeknownst to him, Kuroko was left blushing at full force in the room.

"Kagami-kun you idiot..." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training camp during summer made Kagami realise many things.

For one, he has a terribly huge crush on his teammate and shadow, who is none other than Kuroko.

 

Secondly, he is sick. Lovesick.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue with this as a series of fluffy!kagakuro fics. Highly dependent on how motivated I am.


End file.
